


sister knows best.

by sturidge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	sister knows best.

The thing about siblings is that they just _know_.  
  
No matter how much you try to hide it (god, you WILL try to hide it), there is some kind of secret code inbuilt on their brains that allows them to read right through your façade, and the bullshit you try to hide yourself behind.  
  
It had been that way with Peter, who knew in the moment he saw the look on Arthur's face that Talia was the one his brother wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
  
It had been that way with Laura, or at least she thought it was.  
  
And it was just like that with Cora.  
  
When she first saw the two of them arguing; the way Derek clenched his teeth and tried to keep his face straight, half-smiling, half-angry; and how the other kid got extra-pompous, inflating his chest and trying to impress; Cora knew Derek had found his match.  
  
"You two bicker like an old married couple", she said, curling in the corner of Derek's sore excuse for a sofa with a mug at the hand, taking much more delight in seeing her brother getting all flustered and Alpha-y and Stiles suddenly speechless, than in the hot chocolate she was about to drink.


End file.
